


【轰爆 】轰焦冻的三次皮肤饥渴症

by stony890



Category: Todoroki Shouto - Fandom, bakugou katsuki - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, 不H的肉, 恋爱向, 爆豪胜己 - Freeform, 轰焦冻/爆豪胜己
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony890/pseuds/stony890
Summary: 第一次，耻辱事件后，“爆豪，我可以摸一下你吗？”第二次，初吻后，“我的小小轰对爆豪产生了皮肤饥渴症。”第三次，婚后，这次的轰焦冻终于中了奇怪的个性





	【轰爆 】轰焦冻的三次皮肤饥渴症

**Author's Note:**

> OOC和沙雕都属于蠢作者
> 
> 总体而言，是对轰同学异常纵容的爆豪，以及直球行动派的轰焦冻
> 
> 黏糊糊傻兮兮恋爱向

 

**第一次**

 

两位青春期少年被半胁迫地零距离接触，不可避免产生了短期内无法消除的后遗症。

 

耻辱事件后的第三天晚上

 

爆豪发现自己已经无法心平气和地吃鸳鸯锅了，平时喜爱的红汤部分现在也只是让他越吃越生气。不满在他荔枝剥到一半，看到波兰总统访问法国的新闻时，达到了顶峰。

 

“可恶！怎么哪里都是那个半分混蛋！”

 

饱满的果肉被捏爆，汁水四溅，引来妈妈爆豪光己的大声训斥。

 

爆豪居然没有回吼，只是瞪着眼睛皱着眉，在擦完地板后一声不吭回了房间。一口气做完五十个俯卧撑洗澡放松刚好在九点钟睡觉，完美！爆豪看着时钟，顿时释然。我这两天是在纠结什么，不就是一个意外嘛！

 

离那个家伙远一点就好了，和以前一样。反正本来也没什么交集，放水阴阳脸的眼睛看向的是臭久。

 

 

 

 **“呐，爆豪，我可以摸一下你吗？“** 轰焦冻站在教室门口，堵住爆豪说。

 

走出肢体缠绕阴影的爆豪，上学被砸到的第一句话。

 

“哈？”

 

 

 

轰焦冻躺抱着等身的大玩偶，又捏又蹭。

 

跟抱着爆豪的感觉完全不一样。明明已经买了最相似的那款，凶恶的三角眼，蓬松的鬃发，看起来也十分可爱的羊驼玩偶，还是不行吗？花了很久才找到的呢。

 

已经十一点半了，还是睡不着。

 

想触碰他，非常想。想揉捏他触感柔软的胸部肌肉，想闻到他身上若隐若现的甜味，想听他疯狂跳动的心脏，把名为骄傲的血液输送到身体的每个角落。想品尝新鲜的炙热的爆豪，很想很想。轰把头埋进羊驼布偶，决定明天一早就向爆豪说明情况。

 

**“呐，爆豪，我可以摸一下你吗？“**

 

“哈？你是在耍我吗？半分混蛋？说什么莫名其妙的话？”爆豪瞬间炸裂，表情凶恶的程度足以倾倒敌联盟，并当选年度最佳罪犯。

 

“爆豪，你冷静一下。我们去旁边说。”轰平静地说。班长饭田伸长了脖子往这边看，时刻准备飞过来劝架。“这是我们两个人之间的事。”

 

“我们之间有什么事？！不赶紧说清楚就马上给我去死吧！”爆豪语气恶劣，却还是乖乖和轰走到教学楼下面的花坛旁边。

 

“我（可能）中了一种个性，（应该是）对最近亲密接触的人产生了皮肤饥渴症。我也不知道是什么中的个性。但是可以确定，对象是你。”轰直直盯着爆豪的眼睛，把自己的猜测用非常肯定的语气说了出来。

 

“阿？这跟我有什么关系？！亲密……该不会！”爆豪大声嚷嚷，不由自主退了一步。随即又认识这是在示弱，于是向前迈了一大步。“可恶，你是想让我负责吗？我又没对你做什么！”

 

轰没有说话，只是又前进了一步。爆豪看到那张帅脸在眼前慢慢放大，一时也不知道该有什么表示才好。

 

轰看到爆豪鼻尖浮现小小的汗珠，瞳仁像红宝石闪耀，眉头紧皱，嘴唇微微颤动，似乎下一秒就要吐露出毫不留情的话语。

 

“爆豪，可以吗？我很难受。或者我碰你也是行的。“

 

爆豪慌了，这么近的池面攻击就算了，轰脸上期待的表情让他实在无法拒绝。他曾经对轰吼“你在看哪里啊”，现在这个半边混蛋的眼里确实只有自己没错。

 

？

 

“你想让我碰你吗？行啊！”爆豪狞笑着，一手捏上轰右边的脸颊。嗯，触感不错，果然池面的脸也会比较好捏吗？然后他的手开始往外拉扯，轰原来紧闭的嘴唇被拉成小半个O形。“阴阳脸，满意了吗？”轰此刻的表情很好地取悦了爆豪，他的甚至开始觉得这家伙也蛮可爱的嘛。

 

轰没想到爆豪会主动出手，不过行动派的他从善如流。左手包住爆豪在自己脸上揉捏的手，右手搂住爆豪的腰靠近自己，动作一气呵成！这么近的距离，他甚至能闻到对方身上若有若无的甜味。接触的感觉果然很美妙啊，一直躁动不息的心情终于能平静下来了。

 

？？

 

爆豪可不这么想，虽然隔着一层校服，被轰触碰的地方像是火烧一样发烫起来。这家伙是有什么该死的特殊个性吗？还有，为什么自己的心脏跳得那么快？轰的表情……等等，他是在笑吗？嘴角勾起的弧度为什么这么好看！他几乎能看到轰周围犹如实质的幸福泡泡，在阳光下折射着七彩斑斓，池面会自带少女漫背景的吗？爆豪的大脑里飞过以上种种想法花了不到0.1秒的时间。

 

在下一个0.1秒，他已经完成了一个标准的过肩摔。“去死！我摸死你啊！！！”

 

“真的吗？爆豪你确定要摸死我吗？”

 

被摊在地上的轰期待地问。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**第二次**

 

人的欲望是无限的，轰焦冻是人，所以轰焦冻对爆豪胜己的欲望也是无限的。啊，不管这狗屁推理对不对，轰同学最近很是烦恼。

 

两个月前，由轰向爆豪索要触摸为契机，俩人莫名其妙交往了。彼此都没有告白或者讲过“请和我在一起吧！”这样的话，却又单方面觉得已经和对方在一起了。

 

硬要加个交往的时间点的话，大概是，在轰吃到爆豪亲手做的荞麦面便当之后。诸多情绪一刹那涌上心头，无法一一分辨的情感巨浪拍向轰少年。他下意识搂往旁边的爆豪，一亲。

 

青涩又甜蜜，交织着三月樱花香，那是别人的初吻。轰刚嗦完面没有擦的嘴亲上爆豪时，金发少年尝到了自己调制的酱汁，以及冰与火的味道。

 

这个只会吃荞麦面的白痴，爆豪的第一反应 。

 

世界上居然有比荞麦面更好吃的东西！轰焦冻亲吻到的嘴唇意外柔软。

 

真是感人的笨蛋情侣初吻印象。

 

自此之后，A班的全体同学都感受到了两人之间不可名状的气氛。轰不仅在绿谷的咔酱观察日记频繁出现，也混入了派阀的团体活动中，女生们则为两人的肢体互动兴奋不已。

 

话题拉回来，轰焦冻在烦恼什么呢？与爆豪交往后，虽然有限于四肢触碰的亲密接触，但是，轰可是个青春期的青少年啊！

 

阳光，衣服包裹下柔韧的腰身，汗水，空气中充斥的荷尔蒙，蝉鸣，皮肤接触的微痒……

 

简而言之，就是小小轰的烦恼。没看懂？就是某个焦点部位经常礼貌性地起立致敬，尤其是在面对喜欢的人时。

 

生理性的冲动完全没办法抑制啊，轰无奈地将手中盛满渴望的手纸投进垃圾桶，遇到了仅靠自己没办法解决的事。

 

轰在烦恼一个月以及理性（并不）思考了一晚后，立刻发邮件约爆豪出来商量。邮件末尾还慎重地加了个表情[]~(￣▽￣)~*

 

 

 

“爆豪，我必须跟你说一件事情。”轰一脸严肃地说，喝了口面前的芒果果泡奶茶“虽然听起来让人难以置信，但是请你冷静听我说完。”

 

“啊？什么事？”爆豪看轰这么认真的样子，不由得郑重起来。“别唧唧歪歪了，快说！”

 

**“我的小小轰对爆豪产生了皮肤饥渴症。”**

 

“哈？”爆豪喉咙里滑出一个音节，他觉得自己完全不明白轰在讲什么，又好像在电光火石之间get到轰的意思。于是少有的困惑表情出现在他的脸上，双手却是下意识得分泌了更多的汗。啊，这是野兽的直觉和战斗本能。

 

“上次我中的皮肤饥渴的个性你还记得吗？这次（我可能）又在不知情的情况下中了。虽然难以启齿但是我身上的男性特征部位特别渴望爆豪的触摸。”轰用有生以来最快的速度说完这两句话，并绷紧了神经。要是爆豪在下一刻爆炸的话，他也能够阻止。不愧是雄英高中的精英！各种意义上的。

 

在爆豪意识到轰在说什么之后，他已经把脸深深埋在自己的手里了。又出现了！轰焦冻的谜之脑回路和发言，居然跟上一次一样来同一套啊半分白痴！好想炸飞他小小轰也一起被炸飞吧！爆豪强迫自己冷静下来。

 

轰有些紧张，他有看着爆豪双手捂着脸，耳朵和指缝间的皮肤露出绯红。看起来很好吃的样子。

 

“轰焦冻，你这个变态！“

 

 

 

 

 

等爆豪回过神来的时候，他已经带着轰来到了自家门口。一向镇定的轰这时候却紧张起来：“爆豪我是不是该买点东西才好登门拜访啊？我们要么去开……”

 

爆豪脑门上的青筋跳动，“放水混蛋，我家现在没人！不想进就别跟着来啊！“话虽然这么说，眼睛却是瞪着轰，有种如果不快滚进门就马上把他炸飞的意思。于是轰焦冻识相地闭嘴了。

 

整洁明亮，所有东西井井有条，对于男子高校生来说，显得过于清爽。这是轰对爆豪房间的第一印象。“不愧是爆豪。”

 

“哪来的感慨啊，混蛋，快点把麻烦解决了滚回自己家去！”爆豪的声音有些暴躁，眼神和轰对上以后又闪电般挪开。他简直怀疑自己中了百分之百满足轰焦冻要求的个性，不然为什么自己会带轰焦冻回家！

 

可恶，谁怕谁啊！不就是安抚一下小小轰吗？老子两分钟就能搞定！爆豪拽住轰的衣领，主动亲上去，另一只手往轰的身下探揉捏那个重点部位。轰的舌头顺势进入爆豪的口腔，轻轻划过上颚后，追逐他的舌尖。

 

爆豪清楚感受到对方的柱状物在自己手里膨胀，他不轻不重咬了轰一下，趁其短暂的晃神，将他推到在床，然后翻身跪坐在轰的大腿上，动作极其流畅。因为爆豪精准的预估，轰的头刚好落在枕头上，稍稍转动眼珠，就能看到爆豪高高在上的表情。

 

啊，更多的血液涌向局部地区，小小轰更坚挺了！

 

爆豪解开轰的皮带，拉下裤链，动作停了两秒。“你是幼稚园小朋友吗？”

 

草莓白底内裤，哇哦！说起来为什么会有这种尺码的草莓白底内裤？霓虹的大人也会有少女心的吧？！

 

“是订做的，还有菠萝西瓜之类的其他图案。”轰没有半点不好意思，反而教育起爆豪“不要有小朋友和女生才会喜欢草莓的刻板印象。”

 

“给我闭嘴！”爆豪不耐烦地说，把小小轰从草莓内裤中解放出来。

 

不愧池面的唧唧，模样和尺寸都是鹤立鸡群。爆豪的脑内隐秘闪过如此感想。这点惊讶他没有表现出来，从轰的角度看，爆豪还是一脸暴躁。只有那发烫的手抚上他的阴茎时，轰才感觉到爆豪的紧张：手心全是汗，而类似硝化甘油的汗液起到很好的润滑作用，让过程非常顺滑。

 

轰也异常紧张，爆豪的手贴上来的刹那间，他的心脏停了一拍。比常人更粗糙的手掌，带着火热的温度，那份触感和体温沿着神经传导直冲轰的大脑。

 

“爆豪的个性很方便呢，平时手活都不需要润滑乳。”未经思考的话从轰嘴里蹦出来。

 

 

“你的唧唧是不是也有冰火的个性？”爆豪本能反击。

 

……

 

两人陷入了短暂的沉默，空气都为之凝结。

 

“爆豪。“

 

“啊？”

 

“它就是一根普通的唧唧而已。”轰解释。虽然贵为小小轰，但JUMP不可能容许有个性的生殖器存在，这种爆裆退敌的设定绝对会被打上马赛克扔到深夜档的。

 

“变态！”爆豪低声骂道。

 

轰双肘支起身子，异色瞳孔闪闪发光。他仰望离得并不远的爆豪，疑问三连：

 

“爆豪觉得我哪里变态了？”

 

“对自己喜欢的人有反应不是很正常吗？”

 

“爆豪难道对我就没有想法吗？”

 

爆豪不置可否地哼了一声，伏下身子，在轰惊讶的目光中张嘴含住他的龟头。灵巧的舌头绕着敏感的冠状沟打转，右手轻轻按压着囊袋，性器的快感让轰发出小声的呻吟。总不能在一分钟之内就泄出来吧？

 

“加油，轰焦冻！你能更持久的！“轰在心里默默给自己打气。

 

新手爆豪知道的性爱技巧也不多，舔棒棒糖似的舔了两分钟，嘴巴有点泛酸。他抬眼看轰，没想到在两人眼神对上的下一秒，奶白色的黏液就射了他满嘴。

 

 “咳…….咳” 猝不及防的爆豪被呛到，大部分精液条件反射地吞咽下去，小部分顺着的嘴角流下来，赤色的双眼被水雾笼罩，这一切都显得色情异常。

 

轰此刻却没心情欣赏眼前的美景，他也慌神了，“对对不起，爆豪！“他手忙脚乱扶起爆豪，慌慌张张舔掉爆豪脸上属于他的精液。第一次就被口爆的爆豪同学，仍处于震惊状态，不知道该作何反应。

 

“爆豪，真的对不起！“处理完犯罪证据的轰直接就抱着爆豪，把头埋在他颈边开始絮叨。”对不起，没能提前说。可是爆豪抬头看我的眼神太犯规了。“

 

怪我喽？爆豪奇怪自己为什么还没有把怀里的这个家伙炸飞。有些生气，又莫名觉得现在这样的轰有些可爱，只能粗暴地揉轰红白分明的头发。

“下次一定不会这样了！”轰坚定地说，似乎下了一个不得了的决心。

 

“再有下次炸死你！”爆豪咬上轰的耳朵。

 

 

“爆豪，我又硬了。“

 

 

 

 

 

【混蛋阴阳脸，真当我是白痴啊，鬼才相信什么小小轰的皮肤饥渴症啊！】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**第三次**

 

“所以你们两个人必须保持身体接触满48小时，个性才会消失。”警察对听到消息火速赶来的爆豪说。

 

结婚七年后的某天，轰焦冻中了不和最爱的对象接触就会悲伤难忍泪流不止的个性。在自己的丈夫赶到之前，这位英俊逼人的顶级英雄，正躲在房间的角落里泪如泉崩。

 

 “这是什么奇怪的个性。” 轰的声音有些沙哑，拉住爆豪的手之后，眼泪终于有停止的趋势，心中不可名状的巨大悲伤也渐渐褪去。

 

爆豪当场翻了个白眼，最没立场吐槽的就是你了。当年是谁编自己的小唧唧中了不得了的个性的？轰红肿的眼睛让爆豪觉得很刺眼。真是笨蛋，怎么会中这么白痴的个性？

 

“知道了，先走了。“爆豪不耐烦地说，又补了一句谢谢，牵着轰转身就走。

 

“在你来之前我喝了两瓶水，差点哭脱水了，真是危险的个性。“

爆豪一声不吭地往前走，轰捏紧他的手，问“你是不是不高兴了？“

 

“白痴。“爆豪转过身抱住轰。

 

 

 

 

职业英雄工作繁忙，虽然敌联盟已经被打倒，城市犯罪率也稳定在比较低的水平。但连绵不绝的小案件像少年中二期的青春痘，只能靠承载荣光与希望的英雄们将其一一消灭，而后邪风吹又生。

 

所以爆豪和轰也没有多少空闲的时间，再加上两人又分别是不同事务所的社长有事要忙，现在这种偷闲的机会可真不太多。

 

在回复完朋友发来的慰问邮件后，两人互相依靠躺在沙发上看电视。今年已经过了一半多了，这是第一次打开电视。

 

“可以名正言顺地休假了！这次就算出现大反派毁灭世界也不想出动。”轰任性发言道。

 

爆豪嗤笑，“你又上新闻头条了。”电视上在播报轰中的个性事故，硕大的标题“绝美哭颜”打在眼泪汪汪的轰旁边。同一时间，同一Tag成了推特的搜索热词。

 

“有人说 ’这样的轰君让人性致高涨‘ 欸，爆豪也这样想吗？“轰枕在爆豪的腿上刷手机。

 

爆豪皱起眉头，俯视轰仍有一些红肿的眼睛，然后不爽地用手揉捏轰的脸。“你说呢？一个英雄的哭脸被全世界看到了你很自豪吗？！“

 

“原来……刚才不高兴的是这个。“轰抓住在自己脸上肆虐的手，目光灼灼”爆豪不希望别人看到我哭的样子啊。“

 

“废话！“

 

“爆豪，晚饭我想吃荞麦面。“

 

 

 

【做饭】

 

轰双手环抱着爆豪的腰，头搭在爆豪的肩膀上。两人少年时体型相当，成年彻底长开后轰却足足比爆豪高了半个头（某人的爆炸头长度已经算在内了，真遗憾），身量也大了一小号，可以很好地把自己的丈夫笼罩在怀里。

 

“把头挪开，别碍事。“

 

“别乱摸！！“

 

“别乱蹭！！“

 

“轰！焦！冻！想挨炸吗！！！“

 

 

 

【吃饭】

 

两人都习惯一手那碗一手拿筷子，吃饭时牵手显然不是一个好主意。

 

靠紧点，腿贴腿？也不行，毕竟以前一起吃都是看着对方的脸下饭的。

 

只能分开一小会儿，然后面对面小腿靠小腿了。

 

爆豪在一秒内翻坐到对面，接触到轰的身体。

 

还是在下一秒看到一张泫然欲泣的脸，又心疼又好笑。

 

 

 

【上厕所】

 

“爆豪，要帮忙我扶你（的JJ）吗？“轰的手贴着爆豪的腰，跃跃欲试。

 

“不需要，谢谢！“

 

“之前都没见过爆豪的JJ这么有精神地尿尿欸。“

 

“给我闭嘴！“

 

“也是，被操失禁和平常肯定不一样，那时唔——“

 

毫无障碍说出下流话的英雄，在受到正义的踩踏惩罚后，发出痛苦的闷哼。

 

 

 

 

一天终于结束了。

 

对英雄来说，已经习惯了繁忙危险的日常。今天居然让爆豪胜己用上“终于“来修饰，可见其受累的程度。而床上的罪魁祸首仍然紧紧地，毫不自知似的缠着他。

 

“爆豪，我觉得这个性的副作用可能是皮肤饥渴症。”轰把爆豪搂在怀里，试图让身体与对方更多地接触。皮肤贴近的地方更多一点，就能感到多一分的安心。

 

“要来做吗？”怀中的人敏锐地感受到轰的异常。

 

“现在只想抱着你。”

 

两人的心跳在寂静的黑暗越来越响，似乎变成世界上唯一存在的声音，肌肤间的热量达到平衡不再传导，而此刻的心情和爱意却渗入对方的血肉直达骨髓，时间就该在此刻停止。

 

 

“中个性的瞬间，就感受到巨大的空虚感。”轰有点艰难地开口，“然后觉得爆豪好像不在了，心突然空了。在意识到那是悲伤之前，已经开始掉眼泪了。”

 

“嗯。”爆豪发出若有若无的哼声，在轰胸口使劲蹭了蹭。

 

“虽然知道你还在，一切都很好。但就是不能消除那种假设和绝望，也无法控制泪腺。残存的一点理智还觉得当时的情形有点搞笑。”

 

“在碰到爆豪之后，才觉得飞走的灵魂又回来了。”爆豪感受着轰讲话时胸腔微微的震动，“什么破烂比喻，看到你那张哭花的傻脸……”我差点控制不住把罪犯给原地爆破了。

 

“那时悲伤之中又觉得愤怒，觉得没有爆豪存在的世界还有什么意义，毁掉算了。”轰半开玩笑地说。

 

爆豪掐了一下轰的腰，“给我清醒点，这是什么反派言论。”

 

轰分析：“但爆豪是不会让这种事发生的，所以你肯定会出现阻止我的。”

 

“那就不需要毁灭世界了。“轰充满笑意的声音传来。

 

“胡说八道什么，等我出现送你进监狱吗？“

 

“当然我事没有可能毁灭世界的，肯定会先被绿谷八百万这些同学干掉的。”轰在黑暗中有一搭没一搭抚摸爆豪的后脖颈，继续口胡。

 

“呵呵，原来你脑子还在啊？”

 

“或者直接点，自杀算了。”

 

“白痴，给我好好活下去啊！”爆豪听得有点生气了，“老子是那么容易挂的人吗？老子陪你陪到你死为止！”

 

 

“所以爆豪，你能保证永远陪在我身边吗？”

 

当然啦，幼稚鬼轰焦冻！


End file.
